Drawing
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Dean has a hobby. That hobby is drawing. Roman and Seth didn't know until they accidentally stumble upon one of Dean's sketchbooks. With permission, they take a look through it. They end up finding out a little more information from their friend. One-shot.


A/N: Months before I started writing in this fandom, I had this idea where Dean has a secret hobby with knitting. I never got around to writing that because I don't know how to knit. I kind of forgot about that idea, until this idea popped into my head.

* * *

><p><span><em>Years ago<em>

Dean was eighteen and had applied to four art schools; months apart actually. They turned him down. Four rejection letters laid out on the bed.

Dean was trying to find a loophole to hopefully get in for free. He didn't have money for all that crap, unless he wanted to live in debt for years to come.

His father walked in and looked at Dean. "You got a letter from one of those colleges that you applied to; another one."

Dean grabbed the envelope and opened it. He didn't want to get his hopes up, for the fourth time. He already had that crushed. He pulled out a letter and read through it.

Charles looked at his son, whose face looked emotionless. "Dean?"

Dean ripped the letter in half, "Again!" Dean threw the ripped up letter on the ground.

Charles looked at the five rejection letters. "That's why I never went to college; too much disappointment."

"And too damn expensive," Dean said.

Charles looked at the lava landscape that Dean had drawn. "Hitler was rejected too."

"Yeah, look at what he ended up doing," Dean replied. He hoped that Hitler was burning in Hell.

Charles shrugged, "Yeah. But if you do end up taking over the world; make sure your home-base is in Australia. Also, make the U.K, Russia, and Canada your allies."

"Canada?" Dean asked and grabbed the rejection letters. He picked up the ripped in half letter and left his room.

"They have the best snipers," Charles explained.

Dean went out back and placed the letters in the barbecue. He struck a match and dropped it on the letters. The papers caught on fire.

Charles patted Dean on the shoulder. "You don't need college. You can do better things."

"You want to be my second-in-command when I try to take over the world?" Dean asked.

Charles nodded, "So much." He grabbed a canister of lighter fluid and sprayed it on the papers, to get the fire to go higher. "Those colleges don't know what they're going to miss. Fuckers."

* * *

><p><em><span>Present<span>_

When Dean was in the locker room, waiting for his friends to return, he drew in a sketchbook that he put under some clothes. He wrapped the sketchbook in a bag to keep moisture off of it.

Dean kept his memory on the Bunny behind the ropes. He focused on the Bunny and ring. He didn't feel like drawing Adam Rose, mostly because he'd rather not draw that man.

Adam Rose kind of freaked Dean out a little. Adam had that _look_ about him…like he would break into your house to use your shower and flush his girlfriend's pink thong down the toilet, just because.

Dean was sure that Adam Rose was dating one of the female Rosebuds. If not…Adam probably had a girlfriend somewhere.

He came back to 'earth' and looked at the finished drawing. All he had to do was color it in.

He was suddenly aware of someone standing behind him. Breathing down his neck and channeling their inner Darth Vader. Dean held back a shiver.

"That's actually cool," Triple H said.

Dean turned around, almost hitting Triple H with his head. Triple H looked amused. Dean wasn't. "Jesus Christ man. I don't want to die before my cousin's eighteenth birthday." _If he makes it that long,_ Dean thought.

"How old is your cousin?" Triple H asked.

"Fourteen," Dean replied. "Why?"

"Just wondering," Triple H said. "Anyway, I sent out security to find you."

"Here I am," Dean said and looked back at the drawing. At least one of his bosses found the drawing cool. _Suck on that colleges,_ he thought victoriously.

"I found you drawing, and I didn't want to interrupt you," Triple H explained.

"So you decided to be creepy and stare over my shoulder, while breathing like Darth Vader?" Dean asked.

* * *

><p>"What did Triple H want?" Roman asked.<p>

"He told me to tell Dolph Ziggler that we're supposed to fight the Ascension sometime next week." Dean said and stuffed a shirt in his bag.

"Good luck with that," Seth said.

Dean narrowed his eyes at the man, "I think we can take them." Seth nodded. "Don't buy Rocky Road again. You know that I don't like Rocky Road."

"That's why we bought Rocky Road," Roman said.

* * *

><p>The sketchbook caught Roman's attention.<p>

He was just fixing the pillows on Dean's bed and noticed the sketchbook. He picked it up and was about to skim through it. He remembered that it was rude to look through someone's personal belonging.

"Can I look through this?" Roman asked, holding up the sketchbook. Dean was currently in the bathroom.

"Yeah," Dean replied, although he didn't know what Roman was asking permission for.

Roman skimmed through drawings of landscapes that looked like they were made out of lava or fire.

He stopped at a drawing that looked like a couple of buildings were on fire. It looked a little off and he looked at it closely. There were words outlining the buildings and fire. He noticed the words 'Let It Burn' here and there.

"What are you looking at?" Seth asked.

Roman looked at his friend, "This." He held up the sketchbook. Seth looked at the drawing.

"Buildings on fire?" Seth asked, amused. He looked at the picture. "Hey, there's words in there." He looked closely.

"Thanks Captain Obvious," Roman said.

"You're welcome Lieutenant Sarcasm," Seth replied.

"Right back at you, Doctor Dickhead," Roman said. Seth glared at him.

Roman turned the page and saw a drawing of him and Seth asleep in the backseat of the car. It was colored in.

"That's actually pretty cool," Seth said, surprised.

"Thanks. I drew that," Dean said. He was standing behind them and looking at his drawing.

Roman and Seth turned around, nearly hitting Dean with their heads. He took the sketchbook back.

"I didn't know you could draw," Seth said surprised.

Dean shrugged. "I picked it up when I was ten. My mom told me to 'sit down, shut up, and draw something.'"

"I think that you could make it into an art school," Roman said. "If you applied."

"I tried six times and got rejected," Dean said. He had tried again a month after he got his fifth rejection letter. He gave up after he got rejected.

Roman and Seth looked at him surprised.

"Hitler also applied to art school and got rejected. Look how that ended up," Seth said. He hoped that Hitler was getting tortured in Hell.

"My dad told me to take over the world one day," Dean said.

"If you do, can I be your second-in-command?" Roman asked.

"I told my dad that he'll be my second-in-command. You guys can be my roadies," Dean said.

Seth and Roman just gave him a 'what the fuck are you talking about' look.

"I'm not going to be a roadie. I'll be the dungeon master," Roman said.

Dean shook his head, "No. Dylan will be the dungeon master. Alex will be the one that beheads people. Blake will be the one that drags people to the dungeon. You'll be my roadies. If you want, you can be the people that ties people down on the torture rack."

"Can I be the one that uses the guillotine if Alex is sick?" Seth asked.

Dean nodded, confused. "Sure."

Roman wondered if he should be concerned that Dean had planned this out.

* * *

><p>AN: I heard from my older brother that Hitler got rejected from art school, so he joined the military and became a dictator. Emphasis on dick.

The words 'Let It Burn' is actually from a song called Let It Burn by Red.


End file.
